Psychopathy Red
by Verwelktes Gedicht
Summary: Coleção de drabbles e ficlets.
1. Without a Soul

Escrito para a I Ship War do fórum Ledo Engano.

* * *

**Without a Soul**

Por Verwelktes Gedicht

Tom Riddle já havia passado pelas mais terríveis situações sem nunca derramar uma lágrima. Ele não chorou quando achou que tinha sido abandonado por seus pais, nem pelos maus tratos que sofreu durante anos naquele pequeno, sujo e decadente orfanato. Nenhuma lágrima nunca havia caído de seus olhos. Ele considerava-se dono de si mesmo, agindo sempre de acordo com o que as pessoas esperavam, manipulando, fingindo, mas sem nunca sentir. Pois Tom Riddle não era capaz de chorar ou de sentir como as outras pessoas. Ele não conhecia a alegria, a dor ou a perda. Ele não conhecia nada além da ambição e do desejo pelo poder.

A primeira vez que usou Avada Kedavra em alguém, sua expressão era calma e frria. Não hesitava antes de torturar e matar inocentes. Não sentia culpa ou remorso, nem mesmo medo. Era uma caixa vazia, preenchida com nada além de ar. Mas era exatamente por ser assim que se considerava alguém sem fraquezas. Achava que nunca seria derrotado, pois nunca teria nada a perder.

Ele não poderia imaginar que sua fraqueza viria justamente na forma de alguém que era seu exato oposto. Uma criança com os olhos verdes e vivos, cheios de sentimentos. Cheios de amor. Porque foi no exato instante que vislumbrou o doce sorriso que Harry Potter lhe dirigia, enquanto os corpos de seus pais estavam jogados no chão da casa destruída, que soube que perderia aquela guerra.


	2. Broken

Escrito para a I Ship War do fórum Ledo Engano.

* * *

**Broken**  
Por Verwelktes Gedicht

Mesmos que os anos passassem as cicatrizes ainda estavam presentes em seu corpo, como um lembrete eterno de tudo que perdera. Ginny costumava passar os dedos delicadamente por cada uma delas, dizendo que elas eram a prova de que eles tinham sobrevivido. Harry entrelaçava seus dedos aos dela e concordava, dando-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios. Ele sabia que ela não acreditava realmente naquelas palavras, mas era tudo que podiam fazer: ser otimistas. _Pelo menos sobrevivemos_, era seu lema pessoal pós-guerra.

Agora ele tinha lindos filhos, uma bela esposa e uma casa grande e aconchegante. Mas ele sabia que nada disso apagava tudo o que a guerra destruiu ou todas as feridas que causou. Ele às vezes olhava para a esposa e pensava na garotinha de onze anos hipnotizada por um diário. Seduzida por _ele_. Era irônico que ele tivesse casado justo com alguém que fora ferida pela mesma pessoa, talvez tão profundamente quanto ele próprio. Conseguia ver por detrás da máscara que Ginny Weasley mostrava ao mundo, conseguia ver o quão ferida por Tom Riddle ela fora e o quanto isso influenciou a pessoa que ela se tornou. O quão danificada ela era. Mas ele mesmo não era assim também?

Às vezes a escutava chorando no meio da noite e sentia vontade de fazer o mesmo. Abraçá-la para que eles pudessem chorar juntos pela mesma dor. Pela mesma pessoa.


	3. It makes you wanna cry

Escrito para a I Ship War do fórum Ledo Engano.

* * *

**It makes you wanna cry**  
Por Verwelktes Gedicht

Quando o viu pela primeira vez não conseguiu desviar o olhar. No meio da casa de shows lotada ele parecia se destacar na multidão. Era absolutamente lindo. Harry sentiu os olhos umedecerem ao contemplar tamanha perfeição, mas mal conseguiu processar aquela reação atípica, estava ocupado demais o observando. O cabelo escuro caia displicentemente pelo rosto pálido e fino, emoldurando e dando destaque para os olhos, que eram de um negro tão profundo que a própria noite sentiria inveja. Eram buracos negros sugando tudo o que encontravam pela frente. Atraindo para a perdição.

Ao olhar em sua direção os lábios finos e bem desenhados do outro formaram um sorriso. Não um sorriso comum, mas um cheio de malícia, quase cruel, como se soubesse que havia acabado de capturar mais uma presa em sua teia de deslumbramento. Em um andar elegante ele se aproximou de Harry e fez uma mensura quase imperceptível. Suas roupas de marca perfeitamente alinhadas e limpas, contribuindo para o ar imponente que o rodeava. Eles se encararam por alguns segundos, o verde e o negro trocando faíscas entre si.

_Como alguém poderia ser tão bonito? _Sua beleza era tanta o que o fazia querer chorar.

Ele lhe deu outro sorriso malicioso – Harry se perguntou se ele podia ler pensamentos – e estendeu a mão, que foi segurada quase no mesmo instante, sem nem uma sombra de hesitação. Não fazia ideia para onde seria levado, mas não se importava nem um pouco. Havia sido preso pelo campo magnético daqueles olhos e agora não adiantava mais tentar resistir àquela força. Já estava perdido.


	4. Kill me gently

Escrito para a I Ship War do fórum Ledo Engano.

* * *

**Kill me gently**  
Por Verwelktes Gedicht

A faca penetrou fundo a carne de seu abdômen e ele sentiu uma dor aguda se espalhar pelo seu corpo quase imediatamente. Seus olhos procuravam desesperados e confusos o moreno a sua frente, que lhe encarava com olhos gentis, a calma que aparentava criando um contraste entre eles. Sua boca se abriu e fechou várias vezes enquanto procurava o que dizer para aquele em que havia confiado tão cegamente, a clareza tomando aos poucos sua mente, enquanto a força se esvaía de seu corpo conforme o sangue jorrava por suas roupas e manchava tudo de vermelho.

– Por quê? – Foi tudo que conseguiu perguntar, a voz e a respiração falhando, tanto pela fraqueza quanto pela dor física e psicológica. A traição se tornara quase palpável. A traição era a faca fincada em seu corpo – Eu confiei em você, Tom – Fiz tudo por você, ele queria completar, mas a voz não saiu.

Os rangidos ao seu redor pareceram ficar mais altos, conseguia escutar nitidamente o barulho dos carros passando pela avenida do lado – barulhentos e alheios ao que acontecia naquele local –, era como se a rua vazia ganhasse vida e o tempo passasse mais lentamente. Todo o seu corpo tremia. Tom balançava o corpo lentamente, quase como se estivesse dançando uma música lenta – uma canção de ninar, talvez – que só ele conseguia escutar, fazendo com que os olhos confusos e oscilantes de Harry tentassem acompanhar o movimento. Sorriu gentilmente para ele e finalmente pôde perceber que o seu sorriso se parecia com a morte. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto conforme tomava consciência da força do laço que os conectava. Perguntou-se quantos dos momentos que passaram juntos fora mentira. Não saberia responder. Só o que sabia é que não havia mentiras nas lágrimas que derramava.

Harry sempre havia sido sincero em relação aos seus sentimentos, amou Tom com todo seu coração. Nunca havia o traído ou desconfiado do amor do outro por si. Mas como duvidar? Ele era sempre tão gentil, educado, atencioso. Fazia sempre as suas vontades sem nem mesmo hesitar. Não conseguia entender como as coisas haviam caminhado para aquele ponto. Não fazia sentido, mas nada fazia aquela altura. Agora, tudo que ele sentia era raiva, suas memórias sendo corrompidas pelo ódio e terror. Memórias que já não tinham o poder de salvar nem mesmo um garoto burro que nem ele.

– Não se preocupe, querido – O outro sussurrou baixo, a voz cheia de (falsa?) emoção. O choro de Harry só aumentou e ele enfiou mais fundo a faca dentro de seu corpo, fazendo-o gritar em agonia – Nós ficaremos juntos para sempre. Um corpo sem vida não poderá me abandonar.

A última coisa que Harry viu e sentiu, antes de ser tomado pela escuridão do esquecimento, foi beijo casto que o moreno depositou em sua bochecha. Qualquer um que passasse rapidamente pelo local veria apenas dois amantes abraçados, trocando caricias, sem prestar atenção no detalhe mais importante: o sangue que manchava suas roupas e o chão e separava os dois corpos em uma barreira invisível, a tênue linha entre a vida e a morte.


	5. Cicatriz

Escrito para a I Ship War do fórum Ledo Engano.

* * *

**Cicatriz**  
Por Verwelktes Gedicht

Você acorda encarando o teto escuro do quarto. Não lembra o que fez com que você abrisse os olhos. Teriam sido os pesadelos ou a dor? Ah, a dor. Você está tão acostumado a ela que demorou alguns segundos para perceber que ela está ali. Sua cicatriz dói incansavelmente, mas você não consegue se importar. Ela é a prova de que a ligação entre vocês ainda existe. Você não admite, mas se sente aliviado a cada nova pontada de dor, porque isso significa que ele ainda está ali, que você não está sozinho. É preferível dividir a alma com o cara que matou seus pais a ficar sozinho – você deve ser muito desequilibrado mesmo, não é?

Você se desenrola dos lençóis molhados de suor, jogando-os no chão de qualquer jeito e levanta da cama, seguindo cambaleante para o banheiro, tentando ser o mais silencioso possível para não acordar nenhum dos seus amigos. Quando chega ao seu destino fica parado encarando o espelho por minutos a fio sem saber o que fazer, até que encontra dois olhos verdes cerrados lhe fitando, seu rosto inteiro está contraído, formando uma careta. A dor aumentou. Tente não chorar, você diz a si mesmo. Chorar só mostra para ele que você é fraco e você não quer isso, não pode se permitir ter fraquezas. Você sabe que ele está ali, espreitando, observando, mas não consegue se importar. Todo mundo vive dizendo para você fechar sua mente, se manter distante dele, mas você não consegue. Eles não entendem, não sabem como é ficar completamente sozinho.

Ele sente raiva e toda vez que ele sente _alguma coisa_ sua cicatriz dói terrivelmente. Provavelmente ele percebeu que vocês estão a um passo na frente daquela vez. Mas você acha que sua vantagem não vai durar muito. Nunca dura. Ele sempre acha um jeito de sabotar qualquer plano que vocês tenham, até mesmo sem saber. Você se pergunta se ele te conhece como você o conhece. Pergunta-se se ele também sente dor quando você sente algo. Acha que não, ou então ele estaria o tempo todo sentindo dor. Quem sabe até já tivesse morrido. Você não sabe como _você_ ainda não morreu. Será que ele sabe quando você está triste ou feliz? Se ele pensa tanto em você quanto você pensa nele?

Você se censura pelos seus pensamentos. Suas sobrancelhas se juntam em uma expressão estranha, quase engraçada. A dor está passando. As lágrimas que caíram sem que você percebesse deixaram um rastro pela sua bochecha e você está suado, muito suado, sua camisa branca e velha que você só usa para dormir está quase toda molhada. Culpa dos pesadelos, você pensa. Pesadelos com ele. Sempre ele. Às vezes você fica imaginando em como você vai ficar quando a guerra acabar e ele finalmente for derrotado. Às vezes você acha que é impossível derrotar ele. Mas se vocês conseguirem, será que se ele morrer parte de você morre também? Na maioria das vezes você acha que sim, no resto delas você acha que já está morto.


	6. Victory

Escrito para a I Ship War do fórum Ledo Engano.

* * *

**Victory**  
Por Verwelktes Gedicht

A noite do dia 31 de outubro era fria, como uma típica noite de outono, cada dia o inverno estava mais perto e o clima esfriava lentamente. Uma leve neblina cobria o local, dificultando a visão e tornando tudo mais sombrio, o cenário perfeito para a noite de Halloween. Ele se aproximou da casa, a capa negra se camuflando na escuridão. O único indício de sua presença era a mão pálida e magra que saia das mangas de sua roupa e segurava fortemente a varinha, até mesmo seu rosto estava escondido por um capuz. Ele estava acostumado entrar sorrateiramente nos lugares, seus passos eram sempre precisos e silenciosos, quase com se flutuasse no ar. Invisível.

Mas daquela vez seu andar pesado quebrava as folhas secas no chão, a capa longa se arrastando por cima da vegetação morta. Não precisava ser silencioso. Queria que James e Lily Potter soubessem exatamente o que os atingiu. Queria ver o olhar de terror e desespero estampados em seus rostos patéticos enquanto eles imploravam pela vida. Queria escutar seus gritos, o choro e os soluços. Porque, afinal, todos eles acabavam chorando em algum ponto. No fim, todos eles perdiam o orgulho e imploravam pela vida, com lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas, os lábios tremendo. Não conseguiam conservar sua dignidade a beira da morte. Eram apenas fracos que mereciam o destino e a humilhação que ganhavam. E ele apenas ria, ria e ria. O som de sua gargalhada aguda e cruel ecoando pelo local, enquanto cadáveres se estendiam pelo chão.

Mas daquela vez não houve risadas. Houve gritos, lágrimas, mas nenhum riso.

A última memória de Voldemort é o choro de Harry Potter. Choro que não era de agonia, angustia ou dor. Era de vitória.


	7. Cruciatus

Escrito para a I Ship War do fórum Ledo Engano.

* * *

**Cruciatus**  
Por Verwelktes Gedicht

As batidas desenfreadas do seu coração são a única coisa que preenchem seus ouvidos.

Um feitiço é lançado e você geme para tentando abafar os gritos, mas em algum momento você desiste. Seus gritos soam altos demais para o seu próprio ouvido, por algum tempo eles calam qualquer outro ruído, como se fossem o único barulho existente no local. Aquela era a canção da dor. Sua respiração é ruidosa, você toma golfadas de ar antes de continuar sua música. Então risadas preenchem tudo a sua volta. Eles estão se divertindo com o seu sofrimento. Sua miséria. O mundo é uma mistura de sons: a sua agonia, a diversão deles e algo que você ainda não conseguiu identificar bem.

Então de repente tudo para. Você respira por cinco segundos, antes que o feitiço seja lançado outra vez – dessa vez, por outra pessoa – e então começa tudo de novo. Já não tenta resistir à dor. Entrega-se a ela, se contorcendo de todas as formas que consegue. Você sabe que tudo não passa de uma ilusão, algo criado na sua cabeça, sabe que todas as partes do seu corpo estão ali, intactas, mas ainda assim sente como se mil facas estivessem passando por você, cortando, rasgando, dilacerando. Nunca para. Tenta focalizar sua mente só na voz dele, no riso dele. É um timbre tão característico que você nem precisa se esforçar para destacá-lo dos demais. Ao menos ele está se divertindo, pensa.

A tortura continua por horas, mas você já está cansado demais para continuar gritando e não consegue ouvir mais nada. Depois que o mundo parece calar, percebe que aquele outro som que você não conseguiu identificar era o som do seu choro involuntário. Baixo. Quase sussurrado, mas presente o tempo inteiro. É o som que finalmente o leva ao sono, em meio aos soluços fracos, quase como uma canção de ninar. Antes de adormecer você tem a impressão de que mãos frias limpam as lágrimas em seu rosto com carinho. Mas acha que já deve estar sonhando.


End file.
